


a life time of chemistry

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki doesn't like chemistry for different reasons - but loves it if only for his lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a life time of chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> first time at hanamatsu, i mean this isn't new it's like two weeks old but i decided to upload it here too for completion's sake! i hope you enjoy it!

There is nothing fun about chemistry, Hanamaki used to think. He isn’t particularly bad at it. Can’t get the formulas into his mind right away but with a bit of revising, it works. Somehow. He doesn’t see the appeal in it at all, though. Knowing what everything is composed of - he doesn’t particularly care about that. Things are just things, air is just air, everything is just as it is. There is no need for a lengthy explanation or formulas, even, to tell him details about composition. Nothing will change either way.

He lets out a sigh and presses his cheek onto the cold surface of the desk when the bell rings. “I don’t wannaaaaaaaa….”

“C’mon. Chemistry isn’t that bad. Could be worse. Could be _physics_ ,” Matsukawa says, same posture as Hanamaki, facing him. He wears a grin on his face that is contagious. Hanamaki feels his lips twisting into a smile and feels a snicker bubbling up in his throat. Being with Matsukawa is fun, no matter where they are or what they are doing. Hanamaki doesn’t need a formula to tell him that. It’s simply as it is.

The door swings open and automatically, both him and Matsukawa sit up straightly, leaning against the backrest of their chairs and stretching out their legs. It’s a habit, Hanamaki noticed, they always do this the same way. When he pointed that out some day, Matsukawa simply laughed and said it was a natural reaction of assimilation. ….He’s smarter than one would think.

While their teacher starts talking about what they hadn’t managed to finish in their last lesson, Hanamaki glances over to Matsukawa who gestures something he always does during Chemistry classes. ‘You and me? Partners?’ Since their first year it has always been the same. Now they aren’t sharing the same classes anymore but they went for the same branch so they still share some lessons together. …Actually just chemistry which is the main reason Hanamaki why mentally Hanamaki has to correct himself every time. It’s no fun by itself when he is listening and studying it but it is all the more fun whenever Matsukawa is involved.

He nods with a grin that is reciprocated straight away and turns away for the time being. Taking notes and the like, it’s less of a will to do that than it is an automatic movement of his hands. He knows Matsukawa is going to ask him for these anyway so he might as well try and jot things down even though he barely listens.

It takes an entirely different turn when he hears the word experiment and self-study. His saving grace in these dark hours of natural sciences. (He says but he chose these of his own free will, he is aware.)

A turn to his right and Matsukawa stands up to get the material they need, as always. How did he put that? ‘I’m the actor and you’re the observer. Sounds pretty cool, doesn’t it? It’s just bullshitting though, I just suck at writing things down neatly.’ He did say that, first year, second week of school. It’s been such a long time, huh.

Things are as they should be. Nothing is out of the usual, nothing changed its composition ever since. Nothing has changed, he thinks and mindlessly scribbles into his notebook what he can read from the blackboard, not noticing Matsukawa drawing closer, placing all things on the table.

Even once they graduate, things will more or less stay the same. They should, at least according to experience. But there is no formula for a relationship and no regularity in it either. It’s distressing, catching himself trying to think about details after all. Perhaps this is why he doesn’t like chemistry all too much. It makes Hanamaki awfully aware that there are things that always remain the same, that change minorly or that dissolve entirely.

It’s a snicker - of the sort where he knows Matsukawa is going to do something stupid - that wakes him up and as he looks up, Matsukawa drops to on knee. Dramatically, that is, as in a stage play. An actor, huh. Literally?

Some of their classmates turn around to see what has happened and frankly, Hanamaki isn’t quite sure himself. He turns to Matsukawa, raising his eyebrows and opening his mouth but isn’t quick enough.

“Hanamaki Takahiro,” and his voice is pompous that Hanamaki can barely refrain from snorting - what is this guy thinking he’s doing, _a proposal?_ \- but he manages not to interrupt him, as Matsukawa, on both hands, stretches out a pair of safety goggles, “will you be my permanent lab partner? In good and in bad times? In sickness and in health? ….Mostly in sickness though, I need your notes.”

It is to be noted that their chemistry classes are usually not of the quiet type, there is always a lot of chattering and laughing despite their strict teacher. It is the first time Hanamaki can’t hear a single thing, not even a breath.

And then, it just breaks out of him. He starts laughing, enough to fill the entirely silent classroom with it as everyone else is still as quiet as before albeit he is sure he hears some giggles here and there. Most worrisome - well, it would be if Hanamaki weren’t as busy training his abdominal muscles by excessive laughing - is the fact that their teacher was still there. And promptly throws both him and Matsukawa out of the classroom as Hanamaki still has difficulties standing straight, his whole body still shaking in giggles.

“Talk about starched, no wonder he’s called the Catapult. He throws you out at the slightest sign of fun.” Matsukawa leans against the wall right next to the door while Hanamaki crouches down to get at least somewhat of a feeling for his stability back.

His breath is running short but not short enough not to be able to shoot a reply back. “Like the last time when you blasted the test tube.”

“That,” Matsukawa pauses and crosses his arms, thinking about what to reply, as a grin plasters his face once more, “Okay, that was really great, I won’t forget the look on his face. We did wear safety goggles.”

“Responsible chemistry students, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

They share a moment of silence, Hanamaki breathing in and out deeply and trying to regulate the flow of air in his lungs that had been thrown into the best disarray he has experienced in years. In his life, maybe.

“Yes, by the way,” Hanamaki eventually says and is met with a puzzled expression on Matsukawa’s face. “Permanent lab partners?”

“Oh. Of course. Obviously.”

“Obviously? I could have said no? Uh, don’t be full of yourself, Mr. Dramatic?”

“As if you can resist me, Makki. This is like…”

“A chemical reaction? Booom!”

They grin at each other, Hanamaki looking up to Matsukawa and certainly, this does remind him of what a chemical reaction would probably feel like. When Matsukawa grins, so does he. When he laughs, he does the same. Perhaps chemistry isn’t as bad after all, with its formulas and compositions, with its strings and changes and its permanent lab partners.

**Author's Note:**

> what a proposal, wow


End file.
